Keeper Is She
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Bill Ciper the dream-demon, psychopath had no heart – he cared for nothing. He found pain hilarious, does whatever he wants whenever he wants and values destruction. That is…until her, Mabel Pines.
1. Drabble 1: Knock

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 _ **Drabble One: Knock**_

He snarled, sharp teeth glinting under the moonlight.

 _That little_ _ **fraud**_ _, I'll kill 'em one day. I'll get him back for making me his servant!_ Bill Cipher, dream-demon from another dimension contemplated angrily and struggled forward. The boy, Gideon Charles Gleeful had made another deal with him – he had delightful accepted, shook hands with the boy _before_ hearing what it was. _Now, now I'm some kind of watch dog! I have to keep an eye on his crush until he escapes._

Not only was he forced to stalk some human but the deal required _he, himself_ be human too. Yes, he's stalked humans before especially from the Pines bloodline (lots of over-intelligent freaks there) but because he _wanted to._

With a grunt, he roughly opened the door and toppled over.

There was a gasp.

He growled irritably as tiny, feminine grasped and pulled at him. He was reluctantly guided onto an uncomfortable chair and hissed when those manicured hands started _petting_ at him. "Oh, hush you."

He looked up; green orbs stared into his damn _soul_ and a cheerful smile almost blinded him. Her brown hair was a mess, strands sticking out at odd angles and she wore a stained, nightshirt. Rainbow socks mocked him and she smelt heavily of chocolate ice-cream and strawberries, she was basically drowning its sweet smell. She was the same.

His nose wrinkled.

She smirked, cocking her hip - _unafraid_. "You know, you're supposed to knock."

"Why do I feel so weak?" He growled, feeling angry again. She giggled at him and hurried over the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and a plate of leftovers. She placed the item down in front of him and rushed back to her seat, rocking back and forth excitedly. He squinted at her.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated and feed, silly."

 _Oh…that made sense._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this._**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	2. Drabble 2: Know

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Two: Know**

 _This girl's insane._ He thought, finishing off the meal she'd given him and watching her through narrowed eyes. He's stalked her enough as a child to know that she was being _too_ obvious or rather naïve. No human in their right mind would welcome a stranger, someone who walked inside your home uninvited and quickly tend to their needs. A normal human would have harmed (tried) to harm him by now.

He knew her Uncle and brother certainly would.

She came forward; taking care of his plate then seated herself again. Her eyes alight with curiosity and childish awe. He frowned and shifted; her abnormal behaviour making him unsettled. _Something's off._

She'd never acted this way as a child. He spoke harshly. "What's wrong with you? What human in their right mind lets someone in their house and then gives them food?"

Mable flinched.

He stiffened.

She panicked. "Listen, Bill. I-I-"

Lashing out, he had by her by the throat and against the wall. Her frightened whimpers floating into the air and he watched in bemusement as she clawed at his hand, her face quickly changing colour. She even feebly kicked at him…normally he'd find this funny and laugh, perhaps mock the human a bit too however her struggles and fear only left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He dropped her.

"Shooting Star, it's been years…you still remember me?" He questioned and towered over her form, watching her every move. She rose with a hand cradling her throat and meekly met his intense glare. He found himself three feet taller than her and it made him feel a little more powerful – more dominate. "How do you know it's me?"

"You're hard to forget, Bill and I just knew." She answered and slowly put distance between them. _Just knew huh, looks like she's a Pine after all…just without any mutation or unusual physical mark._

"I'll be back tomorrow night, Shooting Star." Then left.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Knowledge

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Three: Knowledge**

He kept returning.

Every time he came to check on the girl, she served him a fresh meal and handed him a glass of water. He hardly spoke, merely stared at her as she babbled on about things and he strangely listened. She wouldn't speak about things that could come handy, such as her family or any of the townsfolk. She did however tell him information about herself that he could possible use.

As he watched her every night, he saw _that_ Pine intelligence. She didn't have the same smarts as every other Pine had because whenever he spoke science her mind would wonder or mentioned something historical she'd get distracted by nothing. Her intelligence was living beings – humans, mythical creatures or animals.

He began stalking her again. _To see if my theory's correct._

She could easily read emotions and predict what someone would do. She quickly picked up on what they disliked and liked, using it to her advantage. The girl could calm down any creature, even the most aggressive in a heartbeat and in mere moments of meeting someone she'd have them wrapped around her pinkie be they male or female. They'd do anything she requested of them, following and doing her bidding without realising it. She was a queen with perfect control over her subjects.

 _But_ her imperfection, cost of her intelligence, like her brother's scar and her uncle's extra fingers, was that her intelligence wasn't something she could control. Her intelligence was more as instinct than anything else. She couldn't use her intelligence whenever she wanted – it was subconscious.

He frowned.

"What's wrong, Bill?"

 _When I was in my demonic form, she was able to read me and I was a bloodily triangle! Just a triangle with an eye! She's more powerful than her relatives…I should keep her around._

He locked eyes with her. "Remember, Shooting Star, knowledge of _any_ kind is a gift. A gift that shouldn't be forgotten."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. Also thanks for following and fav'ing.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Knitted Thing

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Four: Knitted** _ **Thing**_

She shoved something yellow in his face.

Huffing at her demanding nature and eyeing the blush on her cheeks, he examined the object. It was a canary-yellow sweater with a brick pattern and in the middle was a cyan star. He felt his eyebrows rise past his hairline and sharply twisted to face her.

She stood there shyly, fidgeting with her nightshirt's sleeves. _The confident queen is shy…hmm…_

Normally, he would've burnt the offending object with his magic…but she clearly put a lot of effort into knitting the _thing_ and it _was_ his colour. With a sigh, he pulled off his tailcoat and pulled the woollen sweater on. He was relieved to find that it didn't itch. He looked down at himself and huffed in satisfaction. _It looked good._ "Thanks Shooting Star. You're kind."

She squealed and latched onto him.

He sighed.

"Mabel? What are you doing up so late?" A voice came from the doorway and he could see her brother sleepily making his way into the kitchen. He vanished from her embrace yet not the room, invisible he relaxed back on his chair. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the kid.

"D-Dipper, I…um well I couldn't sleep. I came down to make some coca, do you want?" She lied and rushed to switch the kettle on. She wasn't a good liar but her brother was obvious in the half-a-sleep state he was in and sat down in the other chair. He yawned and Bill grimaced.

"Thanks, sis." She nodded and finished making the coca, handing one to her brother and cradled her's to her chest. He almost chucked at her disappointed frown and had to bite his lip from downright laughing when she sat on him.

She squealed.

"Mabel?!"

This time he disappeared completely, amused.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for following, fav'ing and reading this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Keeper

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Warning: Vulgar lanaguage**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Five: Keeper**

His sweater, his _gift_ had received compliments all day.

He chuffed in pride.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" A fellow demon asked, grinning smugly down at him and he froze. He said nothing and waited for the demon to explain. "Come on, Bill. You're wearing that thing with pride and grinning like a fool. I know that look anywhere."

Playing along, he replied with half-truths. "She's a star and really knows how to manipulate humans. She can be really selfish at times."

"Sounds like a keeper, Bill. Don't let go of that one." The demon advised him, winking before disappearing around the corner. He stared after the demon feeling numb and cursing himself for forgetting. Mable may not be a demon or a mythical creature but she had still initiated the _courtship ritual_ ; demons only gifted or accepted gifts when they were looking for a mate.

It didn't matter what species she was, Mable was now his fiancée in human terms.

 _He was hers._

He couldn't back out of the courtship, it was too late seeing as he already accepted and _wore_ her damn gift. He mused that he could always kill her; there were no rules against that kind of thing and he wouldn't be judged for it. He was demon for fuck's sake…

His instincts screamed at him. No, _no_ guess he couldn't kill her.

His deal with Gideon insured that he kept Mable safe and took care of anything that harmed her. He had kept his part of the deal, killing any monsters that had been lurking too close and even checking on her emotional state every night. Nothing had harmed her with him around – _**nothing.**_

He wasn't doing it anymore because of a deal.

Bill laughed. _She really is a keeper._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Thanks guys. Reading, fav'ing and following, that sort of thing.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Kissed

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Six: Kissed**

Entering the Mystery Shack, she tackled him into an embrace. "Hey Bill!"

"Shh, Shooting Star. You don't want your brother or uncle running down here." He said with a light laugh and dug around in his pocket, grasping _his_ gift to her. He didn't push her away as he usually did. At first he couldn't understand her affection, in the first couple of weeks he began checking up on her on until he realized it was just who she was. He allowed the affection now, sometimes enjoying her comforting touch. "I have something for you."

Gently taking her hand, he planted the item in her palm. He watched closely as she pulled back and examined her gift – it shone brightly.

She gasped. "Wha-what is it?"

He lied as he formed his magic into a thin chain and attached it to her gift. He slipped it over her neck, satisfaction rumbling within. "It's a star."

"B-But I thought…Dipper said stars are balls of gas." She stuttered and turned her gift over in her tiny hands. He chuckled at her and grasped her hands, stroking her fingers and lightly kissing her knuckles. He didn't answer, fearful that if he lied again she'd be able to see through him. Her gift was actually a pure solidification of his magic and part of his soul. _She didn't need to know that though._

"It feels like you." She whispered and stared up at him in amazement. "I'll treasure it forever, I promise not to lose it."

She couldn't if she wanted to, he understood she was active and couldn't stay in one place too long. She also had no self-control when it came to surgery things and the substance made her hyperactive. Therefore, only he could take it off.

Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her until too late.

She kissed him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you for the review, dear reader :D. Thank you other readers for fav'ing, following and reading this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Kicked Down

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

* * *

 **Keeper Is She**

 **Drabble Seven: Kicked Down**

He glued himself to her after that kiss (and several more), to her side whenever he could be. He showed himself only he to her at night where day after day, week after week, their bond got stronger and stronger.

Shooting Star was his everything.

Bill was thankful the males in the house stayed obvious to his presence. He didn't need them pissing him off in front of Mable and making her upset. She was happy and content at the moment; he didn't want anyone to ruining it. Seeing her upset made him snarly and more aggressive than usual.

Anyone who upset her was dead meat.

A client summoned him.

"Howdy Bill, long time no see." Said a grating voice and he glared down to see Gideon. The boy's perfect hair had been shaved into a buzz-cut; there were several scars on his body which had become muscular and taller. His shiny, fake grin was more sinister. A dark glint in his eye – and he was fresh out of jail.

Well, the human was seventeen now. Not really a boy anymore.

"How'd you escape?"

"I didn't, they let me out for good behaviour." The teen replied and a dark giggle escaped his lips. He pulled a bunch of papers out his satchel. "Here's the information ya wanted. I kept my part of the deal. Did you keep your part of the deal? Of course you did otherwise your soul belongs to me. So, how's my Mable-kins?"

He ground his teeth. "Fine, safe and unharmed."

A well-groomed eyebrow rose and he sneered angrily, reluctantly speaking again. "She's been working for her Uncle and studying at the local college."

"No boys?"

"No _boys."_ He echoed and didn't brother to inform the boy that the deal said nothing about _men._ He wasn't after all going to conduct any business in a child's body, it was bad for business. Nobody did business, _his_ kind of business, with teenagers or children. "What do ya want, Gideon?"

The fraud pulled out a photo and shoved it in his face; a picture of him and Mable embracing. "Another deal – one where you stay away from _my_ Mable."

"No-"

Gideon pointed to the floor. _This whole thing's been a trap._

Bill Ciper, dream-demon made another deal.

…

 _ **I'll come for you, Gidoen and I'll get my Shooting Star back. She's mine – mine to keep. Mine.**_

 **~ End ~**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **The squeal/second part, whatever ya wanna called will be posted somewhere by the end of June. Thanks so much for those reviews! Thanks as well for fav'ing, following this and taking the to read it. Thanks.**_

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


End file.
